


Flaunt

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flaunt Photoshoot, Masturbation, Sex, Teasing, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

The house has been silent all day. I've had nothing to do but sleep which I enjoyed as Benedict went gallivanting to another photo shoot. I didn't mind as I could stretch out over the bed and take in his scent as I fell back to sleep.

I wake up when I heard the front door open. I stretched, yawning as I sit up on the bed. I'm still naked as Benedict comes into the room. 

He's wearing a red suit which looks delicious against his skin. I see the glass of whiskey in his hand as he swirls it and makes his way toward the armchair in the corner of the room.

I part my lips to say something but he looks at me with that look. The one that says he's going to fuck me until I can't think of anything but him, feel anything but his touch and scream his name like a mantra.

"I'm waiting" His voice breaks the silence and I let out a little gasp as I slowly pull the sheets aside. I see him shift as I lay back on the bed and run down a hand down my body. 

My hand runs down my breast, teasing at the nipple as I make my way lower. I can see his eyes follow the trail my hand makes. I reach my destination and begin.

He's sipping from his glass as I moan, getting closer and closer to the edge as he watches. One more stroke and I'm shaking, arching on the bed as the sensation runs over my body.

I closed my eyes as I catch my breath and hear him approach then feel the bed dip where he's now sitting. He runs his fingers up my thigh, teasing as I now look to him.

He smiles slightly as he moves his fingers closer then presses them inside me. I let out a shaky moan as he moves them in and out of me until I feel an orgasm building again. 

He calmly sips from his glass as he watches me unravel. I can feel the sparks over my skin and curse when I watch what he does next.

He pulls his fingers free then brings them to his mouth, licking them clean as he watches me intently. I shiver as I know he's not nearly done with me yet.

Benedict reaches into his the glass, dipping his finger into amber liquid before he running it over my nipple and leaning in to lick it, sucking on the nub slightly. He does the same to the other, licking and sucking as my hips grind against air until he puts his glass down and slowly starts to remove his clothes.

His eyes are locked on mine as he gets on the bed and moves over to me. He settles between my thighs as his fingers tease at my nipples again, pinching them.

I grind against him, feeling how hard he is. He growls and kisses me deeply as he grinds against me. I can't take it anymore and reach down to stroke his hard cock. He groans into my mouth as he thrusts into my hand.

As I run my thumb over the head, he pulls back to grab my hips and thrust in without warning, fucking me hard. I moan, my fingers clawing at the bed sheets as he speeds up. He leans into my space again, taking my nipple into his mouth as he flicks his tongue wildly.

I can't do anything but moan as he sets the pace. He changes the angle just so and I scream his name. It's too much and all i want to do is come right now but then he stops suddenly, releasing my nipple.

"You'll come when I say you can" His voice so low that it makes me shiver. I whimper as he starts to thrust again, fucking me faster than before as he sucks a mark on my neck and I tangle my fingers into his hair, pulling hard.

He bites down on my neck and moves one of his hands down my body, rubbing his fingers over my clit over and over "Come" He commands and my back bows as I scream his name over and over.

He gasps as I clench around him and he comes inside. He's panting against my neck, kissing it as his hand still rubs over me. I pull his hand away and kiss his neck, trying to catch my breath as he's pressed against me.


End file.
